equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Butter
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Butter is a video created by DXIndustriesInc, one of several creators of official episodes of the Parody Series. It is based on the video by MrDeLoop, EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter. It was created by DXIndustriesInc. __TOC__ Plot Prologue After the War of the Gods, three warriors defeated Overlord Hasbro and turned him and his Equestria Girls into stone. Even though the Equestria Girls were not able to move, they were capable of using their imaginations. Some time later, Hasbro broke free and caused calamity. The three warriors returned and fought the Second War against Hasbro, but ended up being locked in an unbreakable stalemate, as neither side could exist without the other. After a long time waiting for the other side to make their next move, both the Equestrians and Hasbro decided to call a truce, and celebrated by going out for pizza. The Other Overlords' Adventures MrDeLoop, DXIndustriesInc, and drpc100 (now known as SakuraBipolar) found themselves sitting by a table in what appears to be a shed, as they hold several instruments and drinks. They were playing a complicated gambling game involving cards, pieces, and a board. As DXIndustriesInc was about to win a lifetime supply of OxiClean, Applejack arrives and says, "Banana", causing a comb of bananas to fall unto her and get snatched away by a happy Donkey Kong. As it rains outside, Overlord Hasbro arrives from a traffic jam and interrupts their bizarre game. He asks MrDeLoop about "the family"; MrDeLoop responds that they are British, and DXIndustriesInc replies that they are Welsh, and MrDeLoop blames him for writing this episode's script. Sweetie Belle arrives and says "Salad", and she turns into a salad bowl that floats into the air. Wheel of Brad, Part 1 The three icons play Bradleship, while Hasbro plays Bingo. For MrDeLoop, he awaits for his prize from the Wheel of Brad. They end up at the studio for "Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz", with Ovelord Hasbro (in Pinkie's costume) as the host. MrDeLoop spins the Wheel of Brad, and lands on the "Go to Jail" piece. Even though MrDeLoop tries to use his "Get Out Of Jail Free" card, the three judges refuse his move, and he is eliminated form the game. MrDeLoop decides to go home through his Tardis, get a haircut, and dye some clothes. Sambohhh arrives and takes his place, and offers DXIndustriesInc a garlic bread roll, which the latter refuses. Fluttershy (as a pony) arrives and warns that the universe is about to explode, and that someone's voice is not the same. When Sambohhh asks her, she turns into another icon (with Applejack wearing sunglasses) and disappears. Hasbro decides to let the players and the judges play a tiebreaker round, with the winner receiving one million Braddollars. They are to guess the motto of "a hero who stands for truth, justice, and later bedtimes". Sambohhh correctly guesses "Super". Mr. Barkles screams and explodes, as Sambohhh gets his prize: "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" 103.7 Sambohhh FM with MrKupkake - The DeLoop and DX Podcast - Wheel of Brad, Part 2 Sambohhh insisted on getting his prize, but Hasbro said that it was a lie. Before DXIndustriesInc could end his video, Sambohhh starts his radio program, where he plays his favourite Dubstep music. He invites MrKupkake to speak on his program, but DXIndustriesInc interrupts and introduces his program, being a podcast show. He appears with MrDeLoop, who was previously in Hollywood talking to Hasbro executives about a new series on the Hub Network about John Cena. They allow Knuckles the Echidna to speak, who taunts them and bangs the table that they are too slow. As DXIndustriesInc talks about Day of the Flutter 2, he was interrupted by Hasbro sounding a buzzer. The Overlord announces that their time has been finished, and they must present their meals to the Master Chef, Billy Mays. He and Vince Offer destroy each other as they fight, and the show is interrupted. And so the legend continues ... (again.) The three friends and their judges from the game show now drink at a Wild West-themed bar in a desert. They were having conversations about their past mishaps when King Sombra (in a Mexican costume) arrives. Sombra wanted to stop dprc100 from taking tacos from the natives, but instead of starting a duel they fall in love, as horribly-done music plays and Superman Man (wearing a poncho and a sombrero) watches and compliments their meeting. Sombra tells all the icons to dance, as all of this is shown to take place inside Hasbro's computer, into his standoff against the Gods and the Equestrians. ZXInsanity laughs at him, stating that as they cannot kill each other, they will be trapped into saying the same jokes, living the same lives, and dying the same deaths, over and over again, without any chance of escape. The angered Overlord shoots ZXInsanity with a pistol. As ZXInsanity writhes in pain, the shocked Hasbro throws away his gun, backs away, and turns into Ronald McDonald, who cries out, "It was me, all along!" The maker of the video thanks the viewers for their support for his support, and two final scenes follow which involve Sambohhh as a detective, and Superman Sam saying, "Super!". Features Characters * MrDeLoop * DXIndustriesInc * drpc100 (SakuraBipolar) * Sambohhh * "Meg" (icon with the pink pony with a green mane) * "Bob Matt" (icon with Rainbow Dash) * "Rapid Cena" (icon with Gilda the Griffon) * Applejack * Overlord Hasbro * Sweetie Belle * Donkey Kong * Knuckles the Echidna * Billy Mays * Vince Offer * Superman Sam * The Gods * Ronald McDonald Locations * Shed * Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz * Sambohhh FM * The DeLoop and DX Podcast * Desert * Bar * Wild West Town * Land of the Overlords Music * Careless Whisper (poorly-done) Items * Wheel of Brad (alternate version) Trivia * This episode's name is a pun on "Day of the Flutter" and "butter". * The Spanish dialogue by drpc100 is translated as: ** No tengo ni idea de cómo llegué aquí. - "I have no idea on how did I arrive here." ** Esto es probablemente racista. - "This is probably racist." ** ¿Así que estaba pensando, lo que si empujamos el plazo para Lunes? - "So I was thinking, what if we pushed the dealine to Monday?" ** ¿Eso suele suceder? - "Does that usually happen?" ** Tal vez podamos tener las lecciones del próximo mes, ya que todos nuestros fondos han ido asignados la investigación Mountain Dew. - "Maybe we can have the lessons next month, as all of our funds have been allocated to researching about Mountain Dew." ** Por favor discúlpeme. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender. - "Please excuse me. I have some outstanding business to attend to." ** He estado esperando por usted. - "I've been waiting for you." ** Por lo que regresó para terminar el trabajo. Robar todos esos tacos no fue suficiente para usted. - "So you came back to finish the job. Stealing all those tacos was not enough for you." ** Muy bien. Vamos a resolver esto en un duelo. - "Very well. Let us resolve this in a duel." See also * I am Adagio Dazzle * "Day of the Flutter 2" * EQUESTRIA GUYS, another April 1st episode Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Grand Episodes Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Episodes without credits Category:Day of the Flutter